1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a connecting panel for mechanically joining a plurality of communication components, particularly telephone equipment, arranged side-by-side, and in particular to such connecting panels wherein the connecting panel is insertable with projections thereof into pocket-shaped receptacles in the base of the equipment and is held in guides at the base, whereby wedge-shaped catch noses are provided at the base, these engaging in a latching fashion into recesses in the connecting panel in the joined condition of the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connecting panel for mechanically joining a plurality of communication components arranged side-by-side is known. Such connecting panels are known as carrying rails wherein hooks are arranged and engaged into pockets of the base, whereby a printed circuit board is embedded in the respective carrying rail. This printed circuit board produces the electrical and mechanical joining of the apparatus in a coupling via contact paths and contact elements situated in the components. However, such rails have the disadvantage of requiring a relatively complex structure. Therefore, the rails cannot be manufactured economically.
Connecting panels which have their long side introducible into guide channels formed by webs and laterally arranged in the respective receptacles are also known. The connecting panel is provided with recesses that enter into a latched connection with noses arranged in the respective receptacle. Tabs lying in the aligning line with these recesses in their edge regions are bent out. These tabs point away from their base in the inserted condition.